Ever Ever After :
by crashandcry
Summary: CINDERELLA! Naruto style. Sasunaru, Oneshot. shounenai. swearing.


**hello. i am writing this fan fiction.**

**because i am bored. and i have nothing else better to do.**

**full stop.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto cos if i did, yaoi would rule the world D**

**GET PREPARED.**

**to be taken to an epic adventure of CINDERELLA!**

**NARUTO STYLE.**

**--insert diabolical laughter (evil tobi style) here--**

---

_Cast and crew:_

_Tobi - Narrator 2 (huh...?)_

_Sasuke - Cinderella (pfft.)_

_Naruto - Prince Naruto (lols.)_

_Iruka - Cinderella's Father_

_Kakashi - Cinderella's Mother_

_Orochimaru - Evil Stepmother (WAHAHAHA)_

_Ino - Evil Stepsister 1_

_Sakura - Evil Stepsister 2_

_Lee - Fairy Godmother (OMFG? AHHAHA!)_

_Shikamaru - King (o.o hehe!!)_

_Kabuto - Grand Duke_

_Gaara - Doorman_

_Neji - Mice 1_

_Tenten - Mice 2_

_Chouji - Mice 3_

_Hinata - Mice 4_

_Shino - Mice 5_

_Temari - Footman 1_

_Kankurou - Footman 2_

_Itachi - Horse 1_

_Deidara - Horse 2_

_Tsunade - Pumpkin Carriage. (WTF? SORRY TO SAY GUYS!)_

_Jiraiya - Erm... Jiraiya himself. (-.-)_

---

"Okasan..." A young boy, Sasuke, whose hair defied gravity (Some of you may refer it to 'Chiken Butt') was kneeling in front of his mother's tomb stone crying his heart out.

Beside him was a handsome man by the name of Iruka. It appeared to be his father. He too, was sighing at the grave holding his beloved wife. "Sigh... Why, Kakashi.. Why did you have to die...?" While he held his head in his hands, he noticed a large branch sticking out of the ground.

Curious, he used all his strength to lift up the heavy branch, which turned out to be... a branch of a log.

* * *

(meanwhile)

Kakashi stared at the book in front of him, practically drooling. (Hey he wasn't dead?)

His friend, Jiraiya chuckled and gave him the latest volume of iCha iCha Paradise. "A job well done on that Substituition jutsu you used. Everyone thinks you're dead, even the author." He congratulated him.

"Oh, I'd do anything for this book, Jiraiya. Now i can finally read in peace without people disturbing me. Having a family is troublesome, Eh?" Kakashi grinned.

"Glad I have a reader like you!" His friend replied.

* * *

Iruka looked at his son. "You know, if your mother wanted to leave me, he could have just said it you know."

"Does this mean you have to remarry?" Sasuke asked his father (Who isn't addicted to iCha iCha paradise, unlike SOMEONE.).

"I guess so..." Iruka said, disappointed. "But i don't have the money... Maybe i could marry someone who is rich, to support what's left of our family.." He trailed off.

Standing up, he looked around and suddenly, something caught his eye. The most beautiful thing in the world. (cough)

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the person that caught Iruka's eye turned his head towards him.

Suddenly a field of flowers appeared and everything became bright, as if in heaven. Also in slow motion, Iruka and the person ran towards each other, like what you see in mushy romance movies.

"Er... Dad..?" Sasuke interrupted his dad's fantasy.

Everything went back to normal again. The cemetry was quiet and still. But the person was still there!

Feeling stares against his back, the person really turned around. It was a pale-skinned guy with long black hair.

"What do you think you're looking at?" He hissed at Iruka.

Anime tears coming to his eyes, Iruka kneeled down on one knee in front of the snake-like fellow. "Will you marry me?" (HUH. that was sudden.)

About to say "no", the guy noticed Sasuke looking up at him timidly. Weird perverted thoughts came to his head and he immediately agreed. "By the way, I'm Orochimaru." He introduced himself.

"And i'm Iruka, and this is my son Sasuke. Nice to meet you!" They shook hands. "Say Hi, Sasuke." Iruka told his son.

The raven refused. _What is this perverted and cruel aura im feeling... _He glared at Orochimaru suspiciously.

"It's okay... We'll know each other soon enough." Said person gave Iruka a fake smile and walked away.

--2 months later--

The new, complete family have finally moved into a big house in the middle of nowhere. (Where no one can hear you scream.. muahahaha...)

Helping his father shove the bags into the bedroom, Sasuke heard some loud squeals behind him. Cautiously, he turned around.

Standing at the door was two girls. One with long blonde hair, grinning at him evilly and another with short pink hair and an exceptionally wide forehead staring at him with lovesick puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke gulped. His life was going to be hell, in more ways than one.

Orochimaru appeared behind the two girls and glared at Sasuke. "I see you met my two daughters. Sakura, Ino, this is Sasuke. He shall be our new 'Maid' and do your chores." He sneered.

_Wha...WHAT?? _Sasuke tried to protest. "I'm your MAID? My dad won't be happy with that." He growled defiantly.

Just as he said it, Iruka popped his head in. "Be happy with what?" He asked, oblivious to what happened earlier. Orochimaru gave him another fake smile and shooed him back to the kitchen. As the couple left, the two girls continued staring at Sasuke.

Irritated, Sasuke glared at them back. "What is your problem?" He snapped.

All of a sudden, the pink-haired girl, whom Sasuke assumed was Sakura, pounced on him. "Oh my!! You're so KAWAII!!!" She pinched his cheeks and practically glomped him.

"Ge.. Get off!" The poor boy tried to push her away without falling backwards.

The other girl, Ino, merely smirked. "Hai.. Sakura, you baka... Don't disturb our maid, He have some chores to do." She pulled Sakura away and dragged Sasuke up to a dusty room.

"This is the attic. I want it to be clean by the time i get back from my shopping!" Then she threw in a mop, a broom and a sponge. Followed by a bucket of water and a maid costume.

Maid costume?!

Sasuke gasped at the clothing he was holding and almost fainted. It was a lacy dress with a frilly apron tied to it. Including a matching scarf to tie on his head. "YOU BETTER WEAR IT!" Came a screech.

There was a click, and the door was locked. The room was enveloped in darkness, except for a window where light shone in. It was still afternoon and the sun smiled brightly at Sasuke.

_Hn. Nice way to welcome me. _He thought, obviously pissed.

Days passed and it was the same old thing.

Wake up.

No breakfast.

Clean attic.

No lunch.

Clean the rest of the house.

Dinner of bread and soup.

Scolding from Orochimaru. (For not doing the chores properly)

Sleep in the attic.

It was the same damn thing every day. Yes, Sasuke had powers like the rest, but it concerned_fire. _If they asked him to burn down the house, Sure he could. No sweat. But clean the whole house? He was already dying. And the house contained three floors. and 30 rooms.

And no breakfast and lunch?

It was a wonder how the poor boy survived. His father could do something about it, but Orochimaru was so rich that he used the money to get himself a job, and was not at home almost all the time.

Sasuke could not take it anymore.

He became moody and emo, and would return your questions with a fierce glare. He would insult people and feel pissed the whole day, sometimes for no reason.

One day, He was cleaning up the kitchen when Ino and Sakura entered the house. They were carrying bags and bags of grocery and new shoes and new handbags and... too many to list.

"Sasuke! Wipe the floor! It's so DUSTY!" Ino yelled.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Fuck off." He growled and ignored the gasps and complaints from the two girls.

"Aw... Are you angry...?" A voice came from behind him. The raven turned around to find Orochimaru looking down at him. Before he was about to tell his stepmother the same thing, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

There was a red-haired boy standing outside, folding his arms across his chest. He had excessive eyeshadow around his eyes. "Listen up or i'll kill you." He simple said.

No one answered.

Taking that as consent, the man, called Gaara, took out a piece of paper.

"Your Majesty, King Shikamaru, has called upon the young girls of Konoha for the prince, Prince Naruto, to find his true love and the next Queen. There will be a ball tonight at Your Majesty's castle. Any questions?" Gaara asked.

Sakura jumped up. "Yosh!! That would be me right?" She screamed excitedly.

Gaara glared at the girl. "Do me a favour. Please check your mentality." With that, he left to go to another house.

Ignoring Sakura, Orochimaru turned towards Sasuke. "Heard that? You're going to the ball. NOT." He laughed as if it was the funniest joke in the world.

Sasuke was actually glad. "That's great news then. No way in hell will I want to go." He smirked.

His stepmother glared at him through slitted eyes. "No lunch and dinner. To the attic. NOW."

"Fine. Whatever."

As Orochimaru got his daughters ready for the ball that night, Sasuke was back in the attic, sneezing as the dust irritated his nose.

His stomach rumbled for the fifth time that day. He didn't have breakfast that morning and now, no lunch and dinner? He was sure he was going to die this time.

Unable to have the strength to walk, Sasuke fainted.

* * *

"Ugh..."

Sasuke opened his eyes to find five mice staring down at him with concern.

Groggily, he sat up slowly.

"Are.. Are y-you o-okay?" One of the mice timidly stammered. _Wait a minute. The mice here can TALK?!_

"I believe he's okay now. Sasuke, My name is Shino. These are: Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Chouji." A mouse wearing black sunglasses said.

Sasuke only stared at them. "Damn." He said as the realization hit him. "I AM going to die. I'm starting to hallucinate." He rubbed his eyes but the mice were still there.

"Stupid. You're not hallucinating. We're real." Neji said, irritated.

"Munch...munch..."

Sasuke glanced at Chouji. The mouse was busy chewing on a large piece of cheese. He watched, fascinatedly.

Tenten laughed. "haha.. Don't mind him, He eats all of the time. By the way, why are you locked up here?" She asked.

"My idiotic stepsisters are going to a ball with my stepmother. I can't go and I don't have anything to eat." Sasuke sighed dejectedly as his stomach growled again.

"You.. p-poor thing... W-we'll help y-you." Hinata stuttered. Then she did something which normal people would screamed in horror if they see a mouse doing it.

She took out a cellphone and dialed a number. "He-hello... Fairy godmother... Sa-sasuke needs s-some help.." Just as she put down the phone, a cloud of smoke appeared in front of them.

POOF.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL SASUKE!" A loud voice shouted from the heavens. (This is familiar...)

When the smoke cleared, there was a stupid looking guy with a bowl haircut in a green spandex jumpsuit doing a superman pose.

Sasuke only stared at the strange man in shock. His eye twitched.

"MY NAME IS LEE! YOU CAN CALL ME... LEE! I AM YOUR YOUTHFUL FAIRY GODMOTHER, SASUKE!" Lee turned around to reveal a pair of shiny wings.

Sasuke's eye twitched again.

"YOU WANT TO GO TO THE BALL, YES?" Lee shouted again.

This snapped Sasuke out of his eye-twitching. "Huh? no! NO! I don't want to go! I just want something to eat!" He shook his head.

"YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO GO, SASUKE!"

"No I don't! I hate crowded places.. I hate dances.. I hate castles.. I hate.." Sasuke tried to clear the misunderstanding.

"MICE! PREPARE THE CLOTHES! I MUST GO OUT ON A YOUTHFUL JOURNEY TO FIND THE APPROPRIATE ITEMS TO GO TO THE CASTLE!" Lee yelled joyfully before he disappeared in another poof of smoke.

At once, the five mice ran all around the attic to find clothes for Sasuke.. Except for Chouji, who continued eating his cheese.

"Eh.. wait!" Sasuke protested but to no avail.

Tenten jumped up from the middle of the room and suddenlt there were some ropes in her paws. "Hai..YAH!" She lashed the ropes across the room and when she pulled them back, they were tied to some laces.

Neji and Hinata worked together. "BYAKUGAN!" They said and when they could see the items they needed, they ran towards it and grabbed it.

Shino sent bugs under his command around the room to find some jewelry.

Sasuke glared at the mice suspiciously. _Are they really mice..?_

* * *

After a few hours, It was evening.

The ball was going to start soon.

Lee danced around the city of Konoha looking for what he needed.

First, he went to get horses. He went to the Akatsuki hideout.

Knocking on the door,he saw two members of the Akatsuki, Deidara and Itachi inside. "HMM.. A GOOD MATCH FOR HORSES!" Lee grinned and turned them into horses.

He led the pair outside. "COME ONE HORSES! LET ME HEAR A YOUTHFUL NEIGH!"

Itachi was annoyed but could do nothing about it. "Grr.. Neigh."

Deidara followed suit. "Neigh.. Un."

Now for the footmen.

Lee saw his two friends, Temari and Kankurou sitting in a coffee shop, chatting and drinking sake. "AHAH! FOOTMEN!"

After a struggle, he finally managed to turn them into footmen for the carriage that was supposed to take Sasuke to the castle.

Only thing was, there was no carriage.

Looking around desperately, he noticed an old woman with long blonde hair walking past him. "I GUESS THAT WOULD HAVE TO DO!"

He turned the old lady, named Tsunade, into a fat, pumpkin carriage.

* * *

"TADAH!!" The mice showed Sasuke a beautiful white gown with sparkling glitters all over. But there was a flaw.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY MUST IT BE A DRESS?" Sasuke shouted.

"BUT SASUKE! YOU LOOK YOUTHFUL IN A DRESS!" Lee suddenly appeared before them.

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up."

So everything was ready, the gown and the carriage.

"WELL.. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WEAR IT.. I'LL JUST MAKE YOU!" With a flick of Lee's wrist, Sasuke found himself wearing the white dress.

"BUT BE WARNED SASUKE.. EVERYTHING WOULD LOSE THEIR YOUTHFULNESS AFTER MIDNIGHT!"

Sasuke sighed and gave in. "Yeah whatever."

Boarding the carriage, He thanked everyone for their hard work before the horses pulled the gigantic pumpkin carriage to the castle.

* * *

The trumpets blew.

The ball have STARTED!

"Now remember Sakura, Ino. Be as POLITE as you can to the prince. And try to dazzle hin." Orochimaru lectured his daughters.

Sakura and Ino nodded their heads readily.

"HEAR YE HEAR YE!" The grand duke shouted through the mike. "BEHOLD... YOUR MAJESTY!!"

Large doors of the entrance opened and King Shikamaru walked in royally. "What a drag..." He muttered under his breath.

"AND... PRINCE NARUTO!" The bespectacled duke yelled.

A blonde-haired boy with the most charming face sauntered in gracefully. Just his smile alone made the girls swoon and some even fainted.

The ball finally got into full swing after a few hours and King Shikamaru was as bored as ever.

"Hmm.. Dad, should i choose that girl? but she's looks boring. What about that..? or that..?" Prince Naruto tried to choose between who he wanted to marry fickle-mindedly.

King Shikamaru sighed irritatedly. "Just do whatever you want. I don't care." He said and made an attempt to doze off.

Prince Naruto scrunched up his nose. The girls here were no good. "OH dad.. There's no one i like here. Let's call this thing off, I-"

The loud slam of the the large doors opening again interrupted him mid speech.

Standing in the middle of the entrance was a beautiful being. Far more beautiful than what Prince Naruto have ever seen.

Sasuke stared at the crowd in front of him and was suddenly reminded of his fear of stagefright.

Reluctantly, he took a step forward. And another step. He kept walking until he was where Prince Naruto was. Realising he should not, Sasuke smacked his forehead. "Er... I lost my way.. I... sorry Your Highness.."

Prince Naruto laughed. "Hehe! Would you like to dance with me? What's your name?" He asked as he led Sasuke to a space in the ballroom.

"Sasuke... er... Your Highness." It was really hard for Sasuke to be polite. Ever since he lived with Orochimaru, he really couldn't bother to be respectful at all.

As Sasuke stumbled over his feet, he suddenly remembered that he did not know how to dance. "Damn.. er i mean, Sorry Your highness."

"It's okay Sasuke! Let's go outside." Prince Naruto grinned and he and Sasuke made their way towards a small balcony, walking past Sakura and Ino, who only gaped at them unbelievably.

* * *

Outside, the moonlight shone down brightly on Prince Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hehe. Ah.. Sasuke, I-" the Prince "gracefully" tripped over his own feet (remember, this is Naruto) and accidentally stepped on Sasuke's.

"WARGH!! USURATONKACHI!" Sasuke shouted at Prince Charming before he could stop himself.

He stared at Prince Naruto and covered his mouth hastily in case it spewed out any other insults. _Crap what did i just do._

Prince Naruto's expression changed from surprise to anger, then to amusement. "HAH! So this is your true colors. Guess i can act natural too!" He laughed.

_Huh..? Act natural? _

"This royal stuff is BORING! I want some fun! And the first time somebody called me that eh, teme?" Prince Naruto chuckled.

That's it. This prince is wacked. "What? Waddya call me that for? Stupid prince." Sasuke growled.

"Stupid?! I'm not stupid you bastard!" Prince Naruto flared up mokingly. "Hehe. We can play this all night. This is fun. And it's only 11:56pm!"

_11:56?!!_

"Crap! I got to go! Sorry Your Highness!" Sasuke quickly rushed out of the balcony, through the ballroom hall and out of the large front doors.

3 minutes more.

He ran down the stairs, tripping over his long dress. Picking himself up, he continued running.

2 minutes more.

The carriage was in sight!

1 minute more.

_Damn, how far is it?! _

Times up.

Just as Sasuke reached the carriage, everything returned back to normal. His dress changed back to the maid costume.

The horses became the poor Akatsuki members, the footmen turned back to Temari and Kankurou and the pumpkin carriage disappeared, leaving only a very enraged Tsunade.

"SASUKE!! SASUKE!!" A distant voice shouted out.

Panicking, Sasuke ran as fast as he could to who knows where.

Running and running, he didn't stop for anything.

Except a gigantic cliff.

It was a dead end and Sasuke could already hear Prince Naruto's footsteps shuffling closer. He stared into the shadows of the forest where he had came out from and took a step back.

Too far back, he realised.

"OH MY GOD, ARRGGHH!!" He screamed as he fell backwards.

Bracing himself for the impact, he closed his eyes, expecting himself to be falling off the cliff and hitting the ground 200km below.

Instead, nothing of the sort happened.

Opening his eyes, he saw Prince Naruto holding on to his waist and back, like some typical, Korean princess love scene.

Under the moonlight, It would be romantic, if only they were not in danger of falling off the cliff.

"LET GO OFF ME DOBE!" Sasuke spoiled the mood.

Grinning, Prince Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Alright." and let go of Sasuke. "ARRGHH!" Sasuke screamed as he fell again but the prince caught him. "Just kidding." He laughed and pulled the raven to safety.

"Hn." Sasuke dusted his clothes, pretending that he wasn't really scared.

"Sasuke, I..." Prince Naruto tried to say. Sasuke quickly interrupted him.

"I got to go."

"Wait!"

And Prince Naruto watched as Sasuke fled back home.

* * *

After what happened, Orochimaru had become more cold towards Sasuke (not that he wasn't cold towards him before) and Ino and Sakura ignored him the whole day.

"Guess what Sasuke? Today is a SATURDAY!" No dinner tonight!"

"You didn't clean the attic properly! Sleep outside!"

Orochimaru abused Sasuke both physically and verbally. (Especially if you're the son of a guy who can control snakes). Sasuke DID try to fight back, but ended up with a broken arm.

But there were other ways he used for pay back, like making the living room burst into flames. Only, he had to work twice as hard the next day.

This was too much for the young boy to handle and it was almost forcing him to the brink of sanity. He even decided to kill Orochimaru.

Just as he was about to kill him though, someone burst in through the door.

It was the prince and the grand duke.

Immediately came squeals from Sakura and Ino and they bounded up towards Prince Naruto. "Ahh!! Your Highness! Have you chosen ME as the next queen?" Both of them said, pushing each other out of the way.

Prince Naruto sweatdropped. "I'm looking for Sasuke. Is Sasuke here?" He asked as his accompany tried to calm Sakura and Ino down.

Orochimaru glared at Sasuke and pushed him out of the prince's sight. "He's not here. Only my daughters." He tried to say, but it was too late.

"Sasuke?" Prince Naruto caught the raven glaring at him from a corner.

"Oh that's not Sasuke! That's.. Er... Sa..Satsuki!" Orochimaru quickly covered up.

Prince Naruto scanned 'Satsuki' suspiciously. Hmm. Looked like Sasuke. Glares like Sasuke. But... _Only one way to find out.._

With that, he flicked Sasuke's head.

"OUCH! YOU BAKA!"

Sasuke punched Prince Naruto square in the face and sent him flying across the room._Whoops..._

Everyone turned to stare at Sasuke. Then at the prince.

The grand duke diverted his attention to Prince Naruto. "Oh Your Highness! We shall have that boy executed immediately.."

"Nope.. No need." The prince grinned. "Sasuke! I have found you! Let's return to the castle!"

Sasuke looked at Prince Narto and blinked. "Hell, no."

"But Sasuke!! You're going to be a princess! Isn't that fun?"

"Fuck, i don't want to wear a freaking DRESS!"

"But you look better in a dress!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Teme!"

The grand duke watched as his beloved 'your highness' spewed out unroyal words unfit for a prince. "My.. My.. King Shikamaru has failed in child upbringing.." He shook his head.

* * *

Wedding bells.Wedding bells!!

"DING DONG... DING DONG.."

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Sasuke as your beloved wife?" The rabbi said monotonously.

"YES!!" Prince Naruto whooped.

Sasuke gasped. "Wait a minute! Why do I have to be the WIFE?" He protested.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Because your name have an 'Uke' in it!"

"That is one stupid reason, baka!" Sasuke growled.

The rabbi ignored them and continued. "Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take Naruto as your beloved husband?"

"NO WAY IN HELL! I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS WEDDING YA KNOW!" Sasuke yelled indignantly.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"WHAT?!!! I SAID NO! NO NO NO MMPPH-"

Prince Naruto leaned down and gave Sasuke a deep kiss on the lips, interrupting him from his neverending flow of 'no'.

After a few seconds, (to which seemed like eternity to Sasuke) the kiss ended.

Sasuke gazed into Prince Naruto's ocean blue eyes. "Er... I mean... Yes..?" He gave a small smile.

The prince grinned and gave the raven a big bear hug.

Suddenly, there was a large poof of smoke and Tobi appeared out of nowhere.

"And they lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!" Tobi jumped up and down in joy.

The author stared at Tobi irritated. "Hello.. I'm the narrator here.. Not you!" She said exasperately.

Tobi cried anime tears. "But... But Tobi's a good boy!!" He started sobbing.

Giving up, the author smacked her forehead. "That's it. The story ends. NOW." She sighed.

And so, the newly wedded prince and princess lived happily, ever after.

* * *

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true_

_Deep down inside we want to believe they still do_

_And a secret is taught, it's our favourite part of the story_

_Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

_Ever ever after_

_If we just don't get it our own way_

_Ever ever after_

_It may only be a wish away_

_Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve_

_Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe_

_Unafraid, unashamed_

_There is joy to be claimed in this world_

_You even might wind up being glad to be you_

_Ever ever after_

_Though the world will tell you it's not smart_

_Ever ever after_

_The world can be yours if you let your heart_

_Believe in ever after_

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying_

_Your head feels it's spinning_

_Each happy ending's a brand new beginning_

_Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through_

_To ever ever after_

_Forever could even start today_

_Ever ever after_

_Maybe it's just one wish away_

_Your ever ever after_

_Ever ever ever after_

_(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)_

_Oh, for ever ever after_

* * *

**sorry for the lyrics.**

**Just felt like posting it there. lols.**

**And SO SORRY! if this story SUCKS.**

**cos i was like, really thrilled with the idea of Naruto Cinderella..**

**but halfway through the story i felt damn fed up and frustrated. i have no idea why.**

**so i tried to quickly end the story and my ideas ran out. damn.**

**im not happy :(**


End file.
